This invention relates to a telecommunications network, as well as to a method of establishing a telecommunications link between a remote telephone and a central exchange.
In most third world countries, the large majority of rural communities and even poorer urban communities do not enjoy the benefits of even the most basic telecommunications system. At best, these communities have access to one or more pay phones which are invariably vandalised.
Conventional hardwired systems involve an expensive infrastructure including copper wiring leading from each subscriber's telephone to the central exchange. An extensive network of trenches and telegraph poles are required to route the copper wiring. The provision of copper wiring in areas such as remote villages and squatter camps is impractical, in that it is extremely expensive to install and it is usually stolen by those members of the community who do not have a telephone system. Maintenance of a hardwired telecommunications infrastructure in such areas is arduous; in some cases, an element of danger may even exist. Cellular radio systems are relatively expensive to manufacture, in that there are critical components in each radio that require accurate tuning.